


you've got it all wrong (poe x reader)

by whitethorns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Love Confessions, Poe is a flirt, reader is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitethorns/pseuds/whitethorns
Summary: you think poe's flirting doesn't mean anything, he shows you that you're wrong.





	you've got it all wrong (poe x reader)

You hadn't really meant to ignore him, nor did you really have anything against him. But every time you saw Poe Dameron you turned back the way you came or lowered your head as you passed him, pretending to be preoccupied with something on the other side of the room. He made you nervous. You weren't the only one either, he was notorious for his charm and good looks. You avoided him only because being around him wrecked you, he made you fumble and go red in the face and god, was it embarrassing. The worst part was that your medic job practically put Poe right in your lap, almost as if he showed up with a forged injury ever so frequently just to watch you squirm under his gaze. After one particular visit he made with a "hurt wrist", you grew tired of being teased and were feeling rather self-conscious. You didn't like the way he made you feel and you didn't like that he was clearly aware of your feelings, that he found them entertaining, that he just kept flirting with no end goal of actually asking you out. You felt like he was making fun of you at this point. Despite your wishes, your face gave away that something was bothering you as you wrapped his wrist and with Poe being Poe, he picked up on it immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, suddenly forgetting his wrist was supposed to be hurting and putting his hand, freshly wrapped, flat on his thigh as he sat on the exam table in front of you, leaning in ever so slightly. When you shrugged him off, he quirked a grin. "You finally getting tired of thinking about me?" He meant for it to come off charming, trying to get at least a little smile out of you, but you took it the complete opposite. Instead of looking to the floor and a blush rising up your face as you normally did when flustered, your eyebrows furrowed and he could've sworn he saw your eyes welling up, your expression hard. His heart dropped ever so slightly, had he crossed a line? You stood from your stool and turned to grab a wrist brace, setting his down next to him before turning away once more.

"You should wear that until it feels better. You're good to go." You told him coldly, trying your best to keep your emotion out of your voice. God, you felt like a fool. Making a scene out of nothing, embarrassing yourself. You kept your back turned as you hadn't heard the rustling of Poe standing up to leave yet, instead deciding to pretend to reorganize your medical tools next to the sink. If you turned to him now and he spoke, you were sure you'd start crying.

"Hey..." He started softly, worried and confused by the sudden shift of dynamic. He stood up from where he sat, the paper wrinkling from his weight moving off it. When you didn't reply and he saw your shoulders move slowly and deliberately with heavy breaths, he moved towards where you stood. He gently pulled on the sleeve of your medical uniform until you turned to face him, red in the face but for a very different reason than he was used to. "Tell me what's wrong." He spoke, somehow softer than before. His eyes searching your face, worried etched in his features. "Did I do something to upset you?" He added when you didn't speak, his hand moving to your wrist. You sighed and your resolve broke, you already made a scene you might as well finish it. 

"Why do you mess with me?" You blurted out, amazingly your tears hadn't spilled out yet. Poe's face changed into pure confusion, his dark eyes still searching you for answers. 

"Mess with you?" He repeated, not understanding what you meant. You rolled your eyes as if frustrated with yourself, moving your free hand to wipe at your eyes. Finding a surge of courage you continued.

"You see the way I am around you, Poe. You know that and you tease me for it. I wouldn't mind if you meant it but you don't. I just feel like you're making fun of me now, the silly girl in love with you just like everyone else, but not someone you're really interested in." You realized the mistake of your phrasing and your gut twisted, now you'd really done it. He definitely thought you were crazy now. Poe's features softened once you'd told him the truth and his heart sagged, he knew that he could be a flirt and even though his attraction to you was real, you had thought he was playing games with you this whole time. He shook his head at you, a small smile creeping up on his face and his heart quickly recovering. You had just said you loved him. 

"Sweetheart.." He began, moving both of his tan hands to cup your face. "You've got it all wrong." The lightening of your features made his smile grow. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, he started again. "You think I'd bother to come up with these elaborate stories to come see you every day if I was just messing with you?" His words made you realize how faulty your thinking had been this whole time, you bit your lip from the realization almost in shame. That familiar heat rising to your face that you despised but Poe loved. "There she is." He said lovingly, moving his thumb to caress the surface of your cheek. One look at your wide eyes and Poe couldn't help himself, he moved in to fill the space between you, his soft lips touching yours. He had been waiting for this for too long. His kiss was tentative at first, but then the passion flowed through him. He grinned into the kiss when your shyness disappeared and you wrapped your now free hands behind his neck, pulling him closer. When you both came up for air, that toothy grin was still plastered on his face. "Feel better now?" He asked, in which you replied by nodding breathlessly. Poe had (barely) heard the footsteps nearing the door before you did, your heart too busy pounding in your ears to hear anything at all, and separated himself from you as two entered the room. He didn't want to make the decision of people seeing you together before you gave him your okay. Your attention was unfortunately diverted by the man being carried in, a bad wound in his left leg. You helped him onto the table on which Poe just seconds ago sat and turned quickly to grab your things, your heart still not calming from the kiss. Daring to look up, you caught Poe's gaze. He mouthed a 'see you later' and finished it off with a wink before exiting, leaving you to do your job, eager for your shift to end.


End file.
